Stanger
by nightgazer101
Summary: Ichigo meets a certain person at the store...what will happen afterward. ONESHOT GrimmIchi this is only my second FF so please nothing too harsh 3


The time was about 10:00pm. Ichigo was sitting around the apartment, bored out of his mind. His roommate, Renji walked in with his girlfriend Rukia. Ichigo usually knew what that meant at this time of night. Ichigo 'face palmed' and sighed "Really Renji…again?" Renji smiled "What? Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I have to be." Ichigo gave him a cold look, he felt irritated. Renji was one of his most trusted friends. Ichigo was just annoyed because he hadn't gotten laid in months. Ichigo was jealous of him because Renji was getting some and he wasn't.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Rukia looked up at Renji. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked. Renji put his arms around her waist. "Yeah he'll be fine. He just needs to blow off some steam."

Ichigo walked down the street, bruiting. "**Stupid** Renji and his **stupid** hormones." Ichigo complained "I get than he needs the privacy, but he doesn't have to rub it in." Ichigo was then interrupted by the sound of his stomach. Ichigo scratched his head. "Guess I should get something to snack on."

After about ten more minutes, Ichigo walked into his friend Ishida's convenience store. "Hey, welcome back!" Ishida greeted. Ichigo waved "Hey, how's it goin?" Ichigo waved. "Alright." Ishida waved back. "You've been in here more frequently lately. Why is that?" he asked. Roaming though the isles, Ichigo didn't want to get into the details of Renji's private life. _It's kind of…well…private_. "Because Renji's being a douche?" Ishida laughed inwardly. Ichigo paid and headed for the door. "Goodbye Ichigo. Tell Renji I said 'hey'." Ishida called. Still walking, Ichigo turned to him "Alright, see ya." Turning back, Ichigo bumped into something that he thought was the door. Turns out it was a person.

Ichigo turned to apologize, but he couldn't because he was stunned this person. It kind of surprized Ichigo how good the man looked. From long slender legs, broad shoulders, and his bright blue hair. In fact, that was the first thing Ichigo noticed. "Are you going to apologize? Or are you going to stand there and keep gawking at me." The person said. Ichigo almost dropped to the floor, his voice was just to die for. Finally Ichigo came to his scenes and found words to speak. "Um…yeah, s-sorry about that." Finding that his legs work again, and averted his eyes and tried his best to go around the man.

Walking back to the apartment, dazed Ichigo was still thinking about the guy from the store. Munching on the "M&M's" he bought, he's pulls out a blue one. Looking at it, "Oh my god" Ichigo laughed, "I can't look at these the same way anymore." Then popped it in his mouth. Ichigo was then startled by the sound of a car horn. A navy blue 2013 Aston DB9 drove up beside him. Wondering who would be honking at him at this time, Ichigo peered through the window. Ichigo almost dropped again; it was the blue haired man from the store.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Ichigo asked nervously. "Your little friend told me where you would be headed." He answered. "Oh…" Was the only thing Ichigo could muster. Words could not describe how excited Ichigo was right now, though he didn't show it. "So, are you going to get in or not?" The man asked. Ichigo face when bright red, thankfully it was dark out so the guy couldn't see him. "Why?" Ichigo asked after he collected himself "I don't even know you." Ichigo heard laughing from the person. "Okay, first things first." He started "One, my name's Grimmjow. Two that wasn't very nice. Finally three, Ishida told me that your roommate still has some "_business"_ to take care of at your place." He finished. Ichigo had nothing to say. All his words turned into blabber in his throat "Now are you getting in or not?" Grimmjow asked impatiently. Ichigo sighed and climbed inside.

Just sitting next to Grimmjow, there was a lot of pressure. Just being in a small place with a hot guy that he only just met, made him feel uneasy. Now driving "Alright, I told you my name now what's yours?" Grimmjow's voice keeps startling him. "Ichigo." He said "My name's Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked. "Ah, so you're a 'berry'." Ichigo shot him a sour look. "Don't call me that." Grimmjow laughed. It scared Ichigo a little. "So this berry does have bite." Ichigo was now getting irritated with the man. "Alright listen, my name is 'Ichigo' not 'berry'!" Ichigo scolded him. "And it's not 'red' either." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. Ichigo continued "Also, just because you're hot, doesn't mean you can call me these silly little names."

Ichigo froze realizing what he just said. Grimmjow smiled wildly. "So you think I'm sexy." Ichigo covered his mouth. "You weren't supposed to hear that last part." He said muffled. Grimmjow looked at him "But I did." Ichigo blushed wildly. Although he was still angry with Grimmjow, he still felt really attracted to him. Maybe even a little aroused.

It had been about five minutes since someone said anything. Ichigo didn't want to say anything that might end up going the way it did earlier. As in him getting careless, and embarrassing himself. So many things were going thought his mind right now. Things like "what is he going to do?" "Where is he taking me?" and "Why did I get in this car so easily?" He felt like a little kid being lured by candy; in a molesters van. In this case it's actually a twenty-two year old lured by a hot guy; in a navy blue Aston. Ichigo was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Grimmjow had stopped the car.

"Are you going to stay in the car all night or what?" Grimmjow interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" Ichigo looked at him, now noticing that Grimmjow was at the passenger door. Ichigo jumped almost out of his seat. He would have if it weren't for the seatbelt. Grimmjow chuckled "You're a little jittery aren't you." Ichigo frowned "Well I wouldn't be if that voice of yours." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow "So you don't like my voice?" "No, that's not it; I love sound of your voice. It just…" Ichigo froze and covered his mouth again. Grimmjow smirked Ichigo's blush just about put him over the edge. _"if we weren't outside, I would take him in a second." _Grimmjow thought "That settles it then…." he said. Ichigo was trying to hide the fact he was blushing. He has no idea why, he just was. Grimmjow opened the door, grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and pulled him out of the car.

With a firm grip on it, Grimmjow pulled him to a large apartment building. Ichigo was still wondering what Grimmjow was planning, but he had an idea. "Where are we?" Ichigo's voice was shaky. Grimmjow looked at him with a cheeky smile on his face. Ichigo shivered. That look confirmed his idea, and was happy that he was right.

The elevator ride felt like it took forever, all that time Ichigo was just staring at Grimmjow. He looked so much better in the light. Grimmjow felt Ichigo eyes on him. Looking up with a smile "Checking me out are ya?" he said slyly. Ichigo smiled a little "You have to ask?" Grimmjow moved in closer "I guess not." Ichigo tried to back up, but he couldn't anymore because of the wall behind him. "What's with you?" Grimmjow asked "One second your feisty, then the next your so timid?" Ichigo couldn't figure that out himself.

Usually he would have his confidence way up and he would keep saying things that would surprize the other person he was with. This time it keeps bouncing back to him. Ichigo buried his face in his hands to hide is face. Grimmjow removed his hands, Ichigo felt his presence in his space, and looked up. With a quick moment Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips.

Surprized, Ichigo did nothing. He didn't think Grimmjow would be so forward. Even though the kiss only lasted about ten second the least, Ichigo was speechless. Grimmjow backed away and looked down at Ichigo. Grimmjow laughed "What, nothing to say now?" he said still laughing. Coming back to reality, Ichigo took this opportunity to ambush Grimmjow. Ichigo partially jumped the man just to shut him up by kissing him. Ichigo trailed his tongue along Grimmjow's bottom lip for access inside. Grimmjow complied and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his waist.

Grimmjow then took control of the kiss and pushed Ichigo back against the wall. Ichigo couldn't believe this was happening, and with a complete stranger no doubt. Grimmjow just tasted so good. Ichigo felt like a whore; by this time his lower body was starting to react. A small grunt came from the back of his mouth. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, hopefully deepening the kiss. Grimmjow used one hand to grip the back of Ichigo orange spikes and tugging back. This deepened the kiss even more which made Ichigo moan. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to keep going, but he still had some dignity.

Breaking the kiss for some air, Ichigo placed his face in Grimmjow's chest and nuzzled it. Grimmjow lifted his face up "You want to keep going don't ya!" Ichigo couldn't feel his legs. "I need you right now." Ichigo mewed. Grimmjow was a so turned on right now, he loved the reaction he got out of berry. "There's the side I'm looking for." He said as he pressed up against Ichigo. Ichigo replied with "S-shut up, I get like that when I'm really turned on." Grimmjow leaned in for another round of kissing. Ichigo stopped him; Grimmjow looked at him with disagreement. "But I do have my principles" Ichigo started "Let go somewhere more private and not in the elevator."

Once they got to Grimmjow's apartment, Grimmjow wasted no time in taking Ichigo's lips again. This time Grimmjow was more aggressive, Ichigo was so hard that he didn't care. Ichigo pressed up against Grimmjow to show that. Grimmjow hands when to Ichigo's hips again, while Ichigo's hands roamed though Grimmjow hair. Grimmjow's hand now made their way down and grasped Ichigo's ass. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow squeezed. Lifting Ichigo up, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist not even breaking the kiss.

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's "I need you" said between the times they actually untangled their tongues. Grimmjow carried Ichigo to his room. Ichigo sat on the bed taking off his jacket then falling back. Grimmjow already lifted his own shirt off, then when for Ichigo's. Grimmjow's hands where like fire to Ichigo, everywhere he touched felt like that part would just melt off his body.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt up, then processed to capture his perked nipple. Grimmjow then moved his hand over the other one. Ichigo ached his chest forward. "Mhhmm…" Ichigo hummed. Grimmjow moved up and started nipping and licking the nape of Ichigo's neck, making him squirm a little. Grimmjow was getting harder every time he did; it was like music to him.

"Ah" Ichigo yelped. He gripped a hand on the back of Grimmjow's head, so that he would feel more off that same sensation. Grimmjow moved back up to Ichigo's mouth, exploring the cavern. "A-ah" Ichigo yelped again as he felt Grimmjow grid up against him. Their clothed erections rubbing together, making both men harder by the second. "I-I need these off n-now" Ichigo gasped grabbing at Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow smirked "I'll have to get yours off first." He taunted.

Grimmjow unzipped Ichigo's jeans and slid them off. Toying with the boxer elastic, Grimmjow started nipping at Ichigo's neck again. While Grimmjow bit Ichigo's neck, he slid Ichigo's boxers off then began to jerk him off.

"A-Ah…MHMM" Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow's hand around his cock made Ichigo go mad with pleasure. Ichigo bit his bottom lip. Grimmjow substituted it with his own lips. Ichigo found the strength to move his hands and started undoing Grimmjow's pants and tossing them on the floor. He couldn't finish because Grimmjow started pumping Ichigo faster.

"S-Shit!" Ichigo let slip. Ichigo "…just fe-f-fells so incredibly great." Ichigo dug his hands into Grimmjow sides. His hips where now moving in time with Grimmjow's hand. Feeling closer to his climax, "haa-AH!" Ichigo cried as he came in Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, who was now dazed, panting, and almost drooling. "Now you can take these off" he said in a seducing voice. Ichigo complied almost instantly. Ichigo found some strength and flipped Grimmjow on his back. Ichigo then started leaving a trail of kisses, from Grimmjow's neck to his navel. "Having fun?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded. Ichigo slid Grimmjow's pants and boxers down and admired at what he saw. Grimmjow's was so hard and thick that he wasted no time on heading him.

Ichigo now thought Grimmjow tasted really amazing. "Gghhh…" Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo almost took the whole thing in his mouth, but he couldn't. _"He's just so huge."_ Ichigo thought. Grimmjow looked at him, grinning and enjoying the view. He trailed his hand though Ichigo's hair, guiding him though the blow job. Ichigo then hollowed out his cheeks and took Grimmjow in deeper, making Grimmjow howl. Grimmjow had to basically had to rip Ichigo off his dick. "Why…..did you….that?" Ichigo whined.

"Because I don't want to cum like that…I need to fuck you first." Ichigo licked his lips "What you waiting for then?" Ichigo was so far gone in "sex-mode" that he didn't even know what he was say anymore. Grimmjow sat up and turned Ichigo to the bed. He leaned over Ichigo leaving kisses on his back. Ichigo shivered with each one. Then without notice, Grimmjow slid a finger into Ichigo's hole.

"AH...mmmhmm." Ichigo went weak and fell to his elbows. Quivering with every time Grimmjow moved it in and out. Grimmjow then added another finger, that made Ichigo go into complete bliss. "Ah…HAA! Mmhm." That was the only thing Ichigo could say. Grimmjow chuckled "Ya like that don't ya." Ichigo started rocking his hips with Grimmjow's fingers. "Easy, don't cum just yet." He whispered in his ear. Ichigo couldn't help it, it was a long time before anyone tried to make him feel this good.

He had been with others, but they never felt like this. Ichigo suddenly felt an amazing feeling inside him."T-There…there!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow loved that sound. "Found it." Grimmjow said.

"AAAHHHH!" Ichigo cried. All the pain and pleasure went all around him. "Mmhmm….ha" Ichigo whined. Ichigo's pleasure went into overload. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to look at Grimmjow. "Plea…se….m-more. I-I ahh…I n-need more-e." Ichigo begged in a husky voice. Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow and gave him the sexiest smile he could make.

With that Grimmjow removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick_. _"AAAHHHH!" Ichigo moaned. _"Ichigo's voice is just so damn hot"_ Grimmjow thought _"and the way he looks right now, is the same way."_ Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips once again, and started thrusting inside Ichigo's tight hole.

Ichigo mind almost went completely blank. "Aaaaahhh…..mhhmmmha!" Ichigo lost himself in the absolute pleasure Grimmjow was giving him. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist to make him go deeper. "So..oh…good" Ichigo moaned. He gripped for dear life onto Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow chuckled in his ear, and then whispered "I'm only getting started." Grimmjow took one of Ichigo's legs up and started quickening the pace.

"AAAHHH! Y-yesss….Grim-mmmhhh…t-there!" Ichigo was sent over the edge. "Please m-ore! H-ahh harder!" Grimmjow found and continued to hit Ichigo's "sweet spot" over and over again. Hearing Ichigo cry his name was getting Grimmjow closer to his limit. Ichigo began touching himself Grimmjow grunted "God…you're so tight!" "Ha…nnnhhaa! GRIMM!...I'm c-cumming!" Ichigo came along with Grimmjow as he filled him up.

Grimmjow then collapsed on top of Ichigo. Both panting from the extraordinary event. "Oh...god!" Ichigo said trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a little peck on the shoulder. "My thoughts exactly." He said. "No, not that…" Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him confused. "What..?" Grimmjow asked. "You're crushing me…."Ichigo said almost gasping. Grimmjow laughed and laid beside Ichigo. Ichigo nuzzled beside him, and quickly fell asleep beside the gorgeous stranger.

**A/N**

**I APOLOGIZE…I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SEX SCENCES, BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONESHOT… =3**


End file.
